Corporal Idiot
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is escorting Charley on a mission and pick up a corporal who isn't who he says he is.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Corporal Idiot**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully showed up in the motor pool and joined Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. The jeeps had been readied the afternoon before the mission, so there wasn't much to do before they left.**

 **Moffitt smiled as he commented, "Missed you at breakfast."**

 **Tully grinned. "We were running a little late this morning. Sorry." He held up what was left of the egg and cheese sandwich he'd been eating on the way to the motor pool. "Grabbed a couple of these on the way here."**

 **Troy chuckled knowingly. "You're right on time, Tully. Where's Charley?"**

" **She had to pick up her package at headquarters. I thought she'd be here by now since I stopped at the mess hall."**

 **Hitch turned and saw Charley hurrying in their direction. "Here she comes now."**

 **Charley had a medium size box with her and smiled as she joined them. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. Major Gleason had something to add to my delivery."**

 **Tully took the box and handed her a sandwich. He was a little surprised by the heftiness of the box. "It's got some weight to it."**

 **Charley started to unwrap the sandwich. "I noticed that. I'm supposed to drop it with Major Carson along with the package Captain Boggs is sending."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it. We've got a lot of desert to cover before we get to the 3** **rd** **Armored Division."**

 **#######################**

 **That evening, after dinner was finished and cleaned up, Moffitt turned to Charley and said, "Thanks for dinner. It actually had some flavor to it. Tully does a pretty good job with the C-Rations, but you should give Hitch a lesson or two."**

 **Hitch looked up and said with mock indignation. "Hey! If you don't like what I cook, then you don't have to eat it."**

 **Charley laughed, then asked, "Sam, Tully asked for something sweet as he went out on sentry duty…"**

 **Troy grinned. "Something sweet, huh?"**

 **Charley blushed. "Can I take him some candy?"**

" **Yeah, go ahead. Just be sure to come right back."**

 **Charley stood up. "No problem." She went to the jeep and got a handful of hard candy and walked out to where Tully had stationed himself. As she approached, she called quietly, "Hey, it's me."**

 **Tully turned and glanced at her, then nodded with a smile. "Come on over."**

 **Charley stepped up and stood next to him. "How's it going?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "It's goin'. Pretty quiet. What are you doing out here?"**

" **You asked me for something sweet earlier. Sam said I could bring you some candies." Charley dropped the hard candy into his jacket pocket, then unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.**

 **Tully grinned as he rolled the piece of candy around in his mouth, never once taking his eyes off the desert. "You know … this isn't what I meant when I asked for something sweet."**

" **I know, but it's all you're gonna get tonight, lover. Gotta go. See you in a while."**

 **Troy watched Charley walk out to where Tully stood in the waning evening light. He was pleased when she stopped and Tully glanced at her before he gave a nod. Then she stepped over beside him and put the candy in his pocket before unwrapping one to put in his mouth. All without pulling the private away from his duty.**

 **Moffitt noticed Troy watching the pair. "Anything wrong?"**

" **No. Just watching them. Charley's smart. She walked out there and waited for him to acknowledge her before getting too close. No touching, no kissing. No expectations. Just a few words and now she's coming back."**

" **Are you surprised?"**

" **Not too much. She's been careful from the start, but I just wonder how much is common sense and how much Tully has taught her about being out here."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he watched Charley stop by the jeep to get her jacket. "I believe it's a bit of both. Charley doesn't hesitate to ask questions. Tully doesn't hesitate to teach her what she needs to know, and he knows she listens to him. She listens to all of us. I know they've discussed the distraction issue. Have you ever noticed how they both act differently when working together during missions?"**

 **Troy nodded. "When they're out here it's work. Back at base they both have reputations for being hard-working-get-the-job-done types, so no one really cares if they fraternize at bit when off duty." He had come to know Tully's routine when his wife was with them on a mission. "Charley will be asleep when Tully gets done out there. He'll give the camp one last check, which he does regardless, then kiss her on the cheek and sleep next to her. Other than that, if you didn't know them, you'd never know they were a couple."**

 **A couple of hours later Hitch went out to relieve Tully as sentry. Troy stood in the dark by one of the jeeps, having one last cigarette before going to sleep, and watched Tully get down under the blanket. He took one last look around, noting where Moffitt was sleeping and nodding in the direction of Troy's glowing cigarette, before he kissed Charley on the cheek, and then curled around her to sleep.**

 **#######################**

 **At daylight Charley stirred when Tully knelt down, nudged her gently, and quietly said, "Time to get up." She groaned softly and sat up with a yawn. Tully handed her a mug of coffee. "Sleep well?"**

 **Charley took the coffee with a smile as she said, "Better once I knew you were next to me."**

 **Tully smiled, then said, "Get your boots on. Breakfast has to be quick so we can get going."**

 **Tully walked towards the jeeps as Charley put the mug down and reached for her boots. She shook each vigorously to make sure nothing had moved in during the night before pulling them on. Then she folded the blankets that they'd used. She headed for the jeep trying to hold blankets under one arm and the mug in the other hand.**

 **Troy smiled as he took the blankets from her and said, "I'll take care of these. Go sit and eat."**

 **They were off before the sun was completely up over the hills on the horizon. Things went well as they drove across the open desert until a German scout column was spotted in the distance. Troy told Hitch to go south to get around the patrol, who apparently hadn't spotted them.**

 **As they started to get back on their original course, Moffitt saw from his perch on the radio in the back of the jeep a black dot moving in the distance. He took binoculars and saw that it was a person. He scowled and signaled to troy in the other jeep to take a look.**

 **When they caught up with the person, he bolted. But it only took seconds for Hitch to head him off, where he slammed into the front fender of the jeep and fell flat on his back. He rolled and started to get up.**

 **Troy grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, "Easy does it, soldier. You're safe."**

 **The young man blinked, as if trying to focus on the face in front of him. "You … you're American?"**

" **Sergeant Sam Troy." He noticed the two stripes on the other man's shirt sleeve as he released him. "Got a name, corporal?"**

" **Tremblay … Harry Tremblay."**

 **Tully walked over and handed the corporal a canteen. "What are you doing out here alone?"**

 **Harry took the canteen gratefully. "Trying to stay out of the German's way while…" He took a drink. "…heading back to our lines."**

" **Well, you've got a long way to go. You headed in the wrong direction."**

" **Damn! I knew I should've looked for that compass."**

 **Troy asked, "Where's the rest of your unit, corporal?"**

" **There were only five of us. The others were killed after our halftrack broke down and a German patrol found us."**

 **Something about the corporal made Troy suspicious. "And you're the only one that survived and got away?"**

 **Harry took another drink of water and Moffitt said, "We'd better get moving, Troy. We're in the open here."**

 **The look on his fellow sergeant's face told Troy that Moffitt had the same suspicious feeling he did. "Yeah, let's get going."**

 **The corporal got into the passenger seat next to Hitch and they were off again.**

 **#######################**

 **That evening, just after they stopped for the night, Tully caught up with Charley as she pulled bedrolls and blankets out of the jeep. He kept his voice low as he said, "Moffitt wants us to be extra careful. Watch what you say and make sure you don't indicate that we're together … okay?"**

 **Charley forced a smile and nodded as she handed the blankets to Tully. "What's wrong?"**

" **Both Moffitt and Troy are suspicious of Corporal Tremblay. Don't know why yet, but they don't want to chance him finding out anything that could be used against us as a whole."**

 **As they sat around the fire eating, Tremblay asked, "I met Sergeant Troy here. The rest of you got names."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Sergeant Jack Moffitt."**

 **Tully said, "Private Tully Pettigrew. The one out on watch is Private Mark Hitchcock."**

 **Harry stared at Charley with a grin as she sat between Tully and Troy. She wasn't looking at him, but when she didn't come forth with the desired information, he asked, "What about you, little lady?"**

 **She hesitated, then said, "Charley…" She caught herself before she gave her real last name and said, "Williams. I'm a volunteer courier."**

" **So that's why you're out here with these roughnecks?"**

 **Charley nodded and put another forkful of food in her mouth, not wanting to say anything more.**

 **Harry said, "I take it you're carrying information then. Anything important?"**

 **Charley continued to chew and Troy said, "Yeah, she's carrying information. As a corporal, you should know that a courier would never discuss what they're carrying … and we never ask."**

" **Oh … yeah. Sorry. Just trying to make conversation."**

 **Charley swallowed and said, "That's all right corporal. No harm done."**

 **Harry's brow furrowed. "I know of a Colonel Williams. Any relation?"**

" **I met him once when I made a delivery to a battalion he was visiting. Very nice man … but no, no relation."**

 **Moffitt was sitting across the fire from, next to Tremblay, and noticed the look in Tully's eyes as he stared at the corporal. "Tully, if you're done eating why don't you relieve Hitch so he can get something to eat?"**

 **Tully picked up his tin plate and said, "Right, sarge. On my way."**

 **Charley put her hand out and said, "Leave that. It's my turn to clean up."**

 **Tully handed her the plate. As he walked away, Harry said, "I wouldn't have thought you would be expected to do chores out here with these guys."**

" **And why not? It's only fair."**

" **I suppose they have you doing a turn at sentry duty too?"**

 **Charley scowled a bit at this line of questioning. "If they asked me to do it, I would. Just because I'm a female courier doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing what needs to be done."**

 **Harry seemed to find her reactions amusing and pressed on. "But you're a volunteer. I'm surprised you're even allowed to be a courier in the field. I would think you'd be better suited for being a secretary … or maybe a nurse's aide."**

 **Charley's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"**

 **Moffitt saw her growing anger and said, "That's enough, corporal. Charley may be a volunteer, but she is well trained for what she does."**

 **Troy added, "Trust is a big part of things out here, corporal. Charley is a very trusted part of this unit."**

 **Harry fell silent and Charley smiled slightly as she said quietly, "Thank you, Sam, Jack. I appreciate the confidence."**

 **Later, after Moffitt had relieved Tully on watch, Charley prepared to go to sleep. She spread a bedroll out on the sand and sat down, knowing she would be sleeping alone that night. As she pulled off one boot, Harry sat down next to her. "Do you need something, corporal?"**

" **Why don't you call me Harry? I noticed that you call everyone else by their first names."**

 **Charley pulled her other boot off and set them both aside. "If you don't need anything,** _ **corporal**_ **, I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep." When he didn't say anything, she wrapped a blanket around herself and laid down with her back to him. The next thing she knew an arm was around her and she was pulled against him. Charley gasped and rolled away. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"**

 **It had happened quickly, but Troy, Tully, and Hitch were at her side in a second. Tully grabbed the corporal and hauled him to his feet.**

 **Harry pulled out of the private's painful grip and tried to defend his actions. He grinned. "Don't tell me none of you have slept with her before. I just thought…"**

 **Charley got to her knees and said furiously, "I have never been so insulted! How dare you to think that I…"**

 **Troy interrupted when he saw Tully tense as he balled his hands into fists. "Tully! Don't do it!"**

" **Yeah." Harry poked a finger into Tully's chest. "After all, I do out rank you, private."**

 **Troy grabbed the corporal's arm and pulled him around to look at him. "And** _ **I**_ **out rank** _ **you**_ **! If you so much as think about touching her again, I'll see to it you're court-martialed!" He pushed Corporal Tremblay towards the far side of the camp. "Now, let's get some sleep."**

 **Hitch had helped Charley to her feet. As Harry walked passed her, she picked up her blankets.**

 **Hitch asked her, "Where are you going?"**

 **Charley grabbed her boots and said, "I'm going to sleep in the jeep." She stormed off and gave Tully a pleading look as she passed him.**

 **Tully followed her to the jeep and helped her into the back as Troy walked up to them. "Stay here with her tonight, Tully."**

" **You don't have to tell me twice, sarge."**

" **Other than the fact he's an idiot, there's something about this guy that's just not right … in more ways than one."**

 **After Troy walked away in the direction to where Moffitt was standing guard, Tully got into the passenger seat of the jeep and whispered, "You okay?"**

 **Charley replied, "Yeah. What the heck is with that guy?" She pushed a blanket over the seat to him. "Is it wise to take him to where the 3** **rd** **in embedded?"**

 **Tully took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I have a hunch that's what sarge is going out to talk to Moffitt about."**

 **Troy walked up to Moffitt and said in a low voice, "Did you see what happened?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I did. Do you think it's a good idea to carry on with him with us? I have my doubts that he is who he says he is."**

" **Yeah, I've got those same doubts."**

 **#######################**

 **In the morning Hitch went to the jeep with two mugs of coffee. "You awake?" Tully nodded as he opened his eyes and took the offered coffee. "Get any sleep?"**

 **Tully took a sip of the brown liquid. "I dozed some."**

" **Is Charley awake?"**

 **A voice under a blanket in the back said, "No."**

 **Tully grinned. "Guess not."**

 **Hitch smiled. "I come bearing coffee."**

 **Charley sighed as she got herself up into a sitting position and reached for the mug. "Thanks." She pushed the hair away from her face and took a sip.**

" **After what happened last night, Troy had a talk with Moffitt. They wanted me to give you two the heads up."**

 **Charley looked over her mug at Corporal Tremblay and said, "Be careful. We're being watched."**

 **Hitch kept his back to the camp and said, "We're not heading out right away this morning." He gave them a smile. "Unfortunately, one of the jeeps won't start and we have to fix it before we can go anywhere."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Yours or mine?"**

" **Since the corporal is riding in mine, we'd better use yours. It wouldn't be a good idea to get caught faking it." Tully nodded. "While you and I are 'fixing' the jeep, Troy and Moffitt are going to find out what's up with the corporal."**

 **When Troy saw Hitch turn around and lean back on the jeep, he said, "Okay, let's get ready to roll!"**

 **Harry asked, "What about breakfast?"**

" **We'll be at our destination in a few hours. You can eat then."**

" **By the way, sergeant, where is our destination?"**

 **Troy scowled as he walked away. "You'll know when we get there."**

 **Less than fifteen minutes later they were packed and ready to be on their way. Tully pushed the starter, but the engine didn't turn over. Hitch fired up his jeep and began to pull away as Tully tried again.**

 **Troy looked back and said, "Hold it, Hitch!" The private circled around and pulled up next to the other jeep again. "What's wrong, Tully?"**

 **He shrugged. "Won't start. Could be any number of things."**

" **Well, you better take a look."**

 **They all got out while Hitch and Tully put the hood up and started looking at the engine. Tully noticed Charley starting to follow Troy, Moffitt, and Tremblay back to where the camp had been. "Charley, do me a favor." When she turned and looked at him, he said, "Can you get my toolbox out of the back?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Sure."**

 **When she brought the tools, Tully whispered, "No matter what, you stay here. I don't want you near Corporal Idiot over there."**

 **Harry sat down on the fallen tree that he'd occupied earlier. "How long is this gonna take?"**

 **Troy shrugged. "Hard to say. They have to find the problem before they can fix it."**

 **Moffitt sat down on the tree a few feet from Harry. "Where are you from, Corporal Tremblay?"**

 **He watched Charley take the tools to Tully and Hitch, then climb onto the other jeep's hood to watch them. "Why?"**

" **Just trying to make conversation. We may well be here a while."**

 **Harry looked at Moffitt and said, "I'm from Walhalla, North Dakota." His eyes went back to Charley. "Why does she like them so much?"**

 **Moffitt smiled at the threesome. "They're about the same age. They get along well. The five of us have become friends."**

" **I'd like to be her friend. She's very pretty."**

 **Troy ignored the comment and asked, "You have family in Canada, corporal?"**

 **Harry didn't look at him. "Huh? No, not that I know of. Why?"**

" **Your name. Tremblay is a common name in Canada."**

" **Yeah? Well maybe I have ancestors from there."**

 **Troy asked, "Ever heard of a place called Pembina?"**

 **Harry nodded distractedly. "Sure. It's some fifty miles south."**

 **Troy stepped over and blocked his view. "You sure about that?"**

 **Harry looked up at the sergeant. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"**

" **Because I know for a fact that it's two miles from the Canadian border."**

" **Look … I have a cousin in Canada that…" Harry caught his mistake too late.**

 **Moffitt said, "You told us you don't have family in Canada, corporal."**

 **Troy growled, "All right, Tremblay. What's your game?"**

 **Harry stood up. "What are you talking about?"**

" **When we picked you up you told us you lost your men fighting off a German patrol. I thought it was strange then that you were the only one that survived, but wasn't taken prisoner. You're not carrying a gun – not even a holster for one – and your uniform is awfully clean for someone who's been in a firefight."**

" **I had a rifle, but when I ran out of ammo I dropped it."**

 **Moffitt stood and said, "Your questions to Charley about being a courier and what she was carrying were suspect as well. Not to mention the fact that you didn't question it when we headed further into German territory instead of towards allied lines, which is where you said you going, but, as Tully pointed out, you were going in the wrong direction. You only just today asked about where our destination is."**

 **Harry said haltingly, "I was disoriented … and didn't have a compass. I didn't realize … right away … that we were heading away from our lines."**

 **Hitch and Tully had been listening to the discussion and were now heading towards Troy and Moffitt, leaving Charley on her own with the jeeps.**

 **Troy said, "The fact that you didn't have your facts straight about where you're supposed to be from was the icing on the cake, Tremblay."**

 **Harry tried to argue again, but knew it was no use. He let out a sigh. "All right. You've caught me."**

" **Who are you really?"**

" **My name is Schmidt … Unteroffizier Erik Schmidt."**

" **Were we targeted or just lucky?"**

" **Actually, you were targeted. We got word there is an American division embedded out here. When we were unsuccessful in locating it, we decided to wait until someone could show us the way. It took some time, but one of our patrols came across you that night after you had set up your camp. That patrol you saw the next day was the same one, but they had dropped me off and then had to make sure you went in the right direction to find me."**

 **Moffitt asked, "But how could you be sure where we were going?"**

 **Schmidt grinned. "Your courier. When she was discovered in your camp, we knew there was nowhere else you could be going. It's unfortunate that Charley did not take to my advances. If I had been successful, she could have been my very own POW."**

 **Moffitt's frown grew. "Do you honestly believe American men act as you did toward woman?"**

" **I really don't care how you people act when you want a woman. This is how I am."**

 **Tully moved around and took a length of rope out of his belt. Moffitt stepped up and grabbed Schmidt's hands so they could be tied behind him. Without warning and before anyone could react, he pulled free, turned, and punched Tully in the jaw, sending him to his hands and knees. Then he pushed Moffitt and grabbed the sergeant's sidearm as he stumbled back.**

 **Suddenly 50 caliber bullets slammed into the fallen tree, obliterating it and sending splinters flying in all directions along with men diving for cover.**

 **They had forgotten about Charley and she was in a rage. She stood behind the 50 caliber machine gun, looking down the barrel at Schmidt, who had gotten to his knees. "Put the gun down Corporal Idiot!" When he didn't respond, she said, "Do you really want to take the chance that I missed your head by accident? I can assure you I didn't!"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully stood up. Troy had his own gun in his hand now. "Believe me, you don't want to test her." Schmidt tossed the gun aside and got up. Troy looked at Tully. "You better go get her out of there now."**

 **#######################**

 **When they arrived at the 3** **rd** **Armored Division several hours later, a tied up and blindfolded Unteroffizier Erik Schmidt was led into Major Carson's tent. Troy and Moffitt explained what happened, then the Major had his guards take the prisoner away.**

 **Next, Charley went in and delivered the packages. Major Carson set Captain Boggs' envelope aside and with a grin unwrapped the box, saying, "Finally, I've been waiting for these!"**

 **Inside was tube after tube of golf balls.**

 **Charley smiled. "The major must enjoy his golf."**

 **Carson said, "I do indeed. I go nowhere without a set of clubs. It's hard to hang onto balls out here. Eventually they bury themselves in the sand too far to be found. Lost my last one over a week ago."**

 **Charley walked out to where Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were and giggled as she told them, "Golf balls! Major Gleason sent him golf balls!"**

 **After a well-deserved laugh, Troy said, "Tent assignments." He handed a piece of paper to Tully. "You two have number 8. The three of us are next door."**

 **Charley put her arms around Tully and grinned. "You mean we get to fraternize and distract each other tonight?"**

 **Troy smiled. "Just keep the racket down to a dull roar, okay?"**


End file.
